


Into the West

by Trashdwarfprince (AuroraLovene)



Series: Into the West [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Frodo meets Thorin finally, He finally understands Bilbo, M/M, Sort of a character study, basically Frodo seeing Bilbo in a new light after his adventure, meeting old friends in Valinor, post LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/Trashdwarfprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you traverse an unknown amount of miles of ocean over an indeterminable amount of time you begin to see new things in the people around you. </p><p>For Frodo it was Bilbo"<br/>--------------------------------</p><p>During their journey to the Gray Havens Frodo begins to learn new things about Bilbo; things he had been too naive to really see before. Once they arrive he meets new people important to Bilbo and finally learns there was more to his Uncle than he ever realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the West

**Author's Note:**

> First real venture into writing for this fandom; I do apologize for any horrible mischaracterizations! 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, and I tried to find all my spelling and grammatical errors on my own, but I make no promises I caught them all. Sorry for the shitty formatting as well. 
> 
> Couldn't think of a decent title so I just used the song title it was inspired by.

When you traverse an unknown amount of miles of ocean over an indeterminable amount of time you begin to see new things in the people around you. 

For Frodo it was Bilbo. 

Being on a boat set for the Grey Havens allowed him time to really study his relative. Things he had never took notice of in the years he lived with the older hobbit suddenly laid themselves out before him. He realized the way Bilbo would always worry at the bottom of his waistcoat was really him running small fingers over the embroidered trim; trim he realized was of a similar to design to that which lined Gimli's own garments. 

Through the unbuttoned collar of his shirt Frodo caught sight of a gleam of silver. After the sight of Bilbo constantly brushing his hands over the gleam he realized with a start what it was. A bead. A silver bead on a chain. 

He couldn't help but notice that the more he studied his uncle, the more restless he realized he was. Constantly shifting in his seat, looking out toward the horizon. A frown marred his aged face, seemingly getting deeper the further out they went. 

The further into their journey they commenced, the more years seemed to fall from him. It happened so slowly that Frodo didn't see it until it was right in front of his face and his uncle looked younger than he had ever seen him. He looked nearly the same as the portrait he had found on the morn of Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday. The change seemed to go unnoticed and the frown continued to mar his face until Gandalf placed a hand upon his shoulder and smiled softly down at him. 

"All will be well Bilbo, you will see." 

Nodding Bilbo turned a sheepish smile up to the wizard; though Frodo could still see the shadows darkening his eyes; shadows he had never realized due to his own naivity. 

"Of course. But you know how I am; I worry. I'm a natural worrier." 

The pair seemed to share a silent mutual joke, laughing softly before settling; this time Bilbo managed a couple hours of placidity before his patience seemed to reach its end and he once more began to flounder in his seat. 

By the time shore came into view Bilbo had ripped apart all his preconceived notions about the older hobbit being a very calm being with all of his twitching and silent floundering. He didn't even seem to notice the changes he had undergone, so busy was he worrying at his lower lip in a way Frodo had never witnessed outside of Pip and Merry during a scolding for stealing into Farmer Maggots crops. 

"Gandalf, is something wrong with Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo had asked, partway through the journey. The wizard had only shook his head and smiled that fond smile he generally directed at Bilbo and Frodo. 

"Not at all my dear boy. He is as he has always been." 

The fidgety hobbit before him didn't at all seem like the firm fathering presence he had always known. But then again Gandalf had known him far longer than Frodo had even lived, so perhaps it was something that had changed once he adopted Frodo? 

Accepting this as truth was easy enough, and the more he watched his Uncle, the easier it was to forget he had never seen him so unable to be still. 

The docks were filled with calmly waiting elves; more than Frodo had ever thought possible; each holding a soft smile though their eyes were alight with excitement at the sight of their kin. One elf in general stood out to him. She was tall; as all elves seemed to be; a shock of red hair fell below her waist in a perfect curl, and emerald green eyes flit from face to face until they suddenly stopped and lit bright, almost as if suddenly the stars themselves were trapped in their depth. He couldn't tell for certain who she was looking at, but as it was in his Uncle and Lord Elrond's direction he assumed it was the older elf she was suddenly excited to see. 

Imagine his shock when she uttered a quiet cry and swiftly dropped to her knees before Bilbo, drawing him into a deep embrace, a wet laugh emitting from them both as he clung just as tight to the fabric at her back. When they pulled apart he was privy to the sight of a smile unlike any other he had witnessed his uncle give. 

Was this elf the reason he had never taken a wife? Was it even possible?

As he drew closer he could hear them talking in what he was sure was Sindarin; a language he had never been able to grasp. Seeing his uncle laughing once more lifted a weight from his shoulders he hadn't realized he had been carrying until it was gone. 

As he came to stand behind Bilbo he heard the she elf apologize in Westron for leaving. It seemed perhaps he was correct, if their actions and words were any indicator, he was positive his uncle was bonded at one time to the woman.

Bilbo's next words left him confused. 

The older hobbit drew back from the embrace and smiled, nudging the redheads chin to lift her face, cupping her cheeks gently.

"Non sense, never apologize for leaving. You were miserable Tauriel, and I understand what that is like. You missed him, and it was a painful daily reminder of all you had lost. I do not blame you, nor do I bare you any ill will for sailing when you did. I am merely happy you were able to meet me here."

The smile he received was nearly blinding, and pure. Standing she seemed to notice Frodo for the first time and sent him a smile, tilting her head slightly. 

"And who is this?" 

Bilbo grinned, a hand coming to rest on the small of Frodo's back as he gently pushed him forward. 

"This is my nephew, Frodo. Frodo, this is my dear friend, Tauriel." 

"Mae g'ovannen Frodo." Tauriel acknowledged, dipping her head at the small hobbit in greeting

Looking up at the woman Frodo gave a confident smile, dipping his head as he spoke. 

"It is a pleasure miss Tauriel." 

Waving her hand dismissively the woman grinned. 

"There is no need for such formalities Frodo. All here are friends, and none above the other." 

A male voice from behind the she elf called out softly, and suddenly Bilbo was off, smiling once more as he weaved between elves greeting one another. With a laugh Tauriel placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, leading him in the path Bilbo took. At the end of the dock was Bilbo once again embracing an elf, this one however looked startlingly familiar to Frodo. 

"Legolas?" He inquired softly, shaking his head once the elf raised his head. 

"You know my son?" The elf asked, rising to his full height, his icy bleu eyes now fully trained on Frodo. 

"I-I traveled with him. He is a very dear friend of mine." 

"Is he well?" He queried, a look of apprehension washing across his face, the hand on Bilbo's shoulder tightening slightly. 

"Yes, he is traveling Middle Earth with Gimli currently." Frodo explained, looking at Bilbo for assistance.

"Thranduil, this is my nephew Frodo. Frodo, this is the Elven King of the Mirkwood and Legolas' father, Thranduil." 

Bleu eyes widened and snapped to the pale face of the elf before he dropped into a clumsy bow. 

Thranduil merely chuckled before moving forward to clasp his arm in the same manner he had seen Aragorn and Legolas do many times. 

"There is no need of formalities here Frodo. I am no king here, simply an elf like every other of my kind. Mae g'ovannen mellon. Any kin of Bilbo's is of mine as well." 

Smiling shyly up at the elf Frodo nodded, his smile widening when Bilbo moved to his side, clasping his shoulder with a smile of his own. 

"These are two of the friends I made on my adventure Frodo." Looking up at Thranduil he worried at his lower lip once more; clearly working up the nerve to ask something. The former king seemed to know exactly what he was working up to and exchanged a look with Tauriel before kneeling and resting his hands on the older hobbits shoulders. 

"They are not here Bilbo. They do not belong here in Valinor." 

"Oh...I-I knew that." Bilbo responded, looking down in disappointment. Tauriel spoke next, her voice soft and soothing as she knelt beside her former king. 

"We can take you to them Bilbo." 

Inhaling sharply Bilbo looked up with wide, hopeful eyes, his lips parting ever so slightly. When he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper; so full of pain and hope that Frodo found himself fighting the urge to weep. He had never heard his uncle so broken, and yet so incredibly hopeful in his life. 

"Of course mellon. Come, we will take you to them." Thranduil spoke with a smile, standing up and extending an arm in the direction they were to be headed. 

"They are in the halls of Mahal, and I am certain they eagerly await your arrival."  
Nodding Bilbo turned to Frodo, giving a wistful smile. 

"Would you like to meet some of the dwarves from my stories my lad?" 

Nodding quickly he started after them when Gandalf's voice halted their pace. 

"May I inquire where you are headed?" 

Rolling his eyes Thranduil turned to face the wizard lifting a sculpted eyebrow.

"You know very well where we are going for Mithrandir. We are escorting Bilbo to see his dwarrow." Dipping his head he clearly dismissed the conversation before turning and beginning to walk once more. 

Frodo noticed the further they walked, the more Bilbo's excitement began to wane until all that was left was nerves. He once more began worrying his lip and alternating between brushing the bead at his throat and the trim of his waistcoat. He continued to fidget, his actions getting more intense the closer they seemingly got. 

Suddenly they came to a stop, a great door in front of them. 

Looking up at Tauriel he couldn't help but smile at her obvious excitement; his smile turning to a frown of confusion when he and Bilbo were herded off to the side to stand hidden in the shadows behind Thranduil as Tauriel knocked on the door. 

The door opened and with an excited cry a young looking dwarf hurled himself at the redhead, laughing when she pulled him close. Frodo looked away when the pair began to exchange chaste kisses, catching sight of the pleased, nearly fatherly smile on Bilbo's face. It was nice to see that expression back on his face with everything they had been through. An unfamiliar voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

"You want me to get my uncle? Why?" 

"Please Kili, just get your kin for me and bring them here." 

Giving her an incredulous look Kili slowly nodded, going back the way he came. Tauriel stood smiling over at the pair of hobbits. The sound of multiple pairs of boots made Bilbo look to the doorway, paling when the most attractive dwarf Frodo had ever seen stepped through, crossing his arms. 

"What is the meaning of this Tauriel? Why have you called us here?" He demanded, his voice booming and instantly commanding all attention. 

"I recently found something I think would interest you oh great Thorin." Tauriel explained, a teasing lilt to her tone at the end of her sentence. One dark eyebrow lifted, the corner of his lips twitching up in a hint of a smile. 

Motioning for Thranduil to step aside Frodo was astounded to watch as the dwarrows arms fell to his side and his jaw went slack at the sight of Bilbo. In an instant he was in front of the older hobbit, reaching out a hand to touch him, flinching when Bilbo took a step back out of his reach shaking his head. 

"Bilbo?" Thorin's voice was shaking, matching his clearly trembling limbs. 

"I-I'm sorry." Bilbo's voice was trembling just as much; folding his arms across his chest to keep himself from reaching out to the dwarrow. 

"Bilbo I-" 

"No! Let me speak. I have been waiting for over eighty years to say my piece, you will let me do this Thorin Oakenshield." 

Nodding Thorin let his arm fall to his side, dipping his head as an indicator to continue. 

"I am sorry. I am sorry I didn't do more to help you during your sickness. I am sorry I lied to you about not finding the Arkenstone. I am sorry I was too late in getting the information to you about the ambush on Ravenhill." 

Holding up a hand to stop Thorin from speaking he took a single step closer. 

"I am sorry your life and the lives of your sister-sons were taken so violently and early. But I will never apologize for giving the stone to Bard and Thranduil. I did it to save you all; you were my family and I wanted nothing more than to protect you all." 

Taking another step closer he slowly began to smile, a smile Frodo had never seen. 

"I will never apologize for following you into battle." Taking a final step he was nearly chest to chest with Thorin, reaching up to cup the dwarrows cheek. 

"I will never apologize for how I feel. But I will forever lament that I didn't tell you sooner. For that, I am sorry." 

Frodo watched in awe as a smile slowly bloomed to life upon the once king's face, the expression at odds with the tears now trailing his cheeks as he reached up with shaking limbs to pull Bilbo to his chest, burying his face in auburn curls. 

His words were too soft to be heard by anyone but Bilbo, but it was obvious they were words of reassurance and affection based upon the magnificent beaming smile that bloomed on Bilbo's face as he laughed; a carefree happy sound that made Frodo smile wide. 

This was why his uncle never took a wife. This dwarrow before him, that was cupping his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together as they whispered between them, unable to keep the smiles off their faces. This was who Bilbo had been waiting for, when he would stare off into the east for seemingly no reason at all. 

It now made sense why when Gimli met him he had bowed low, and spoke in reverent tones. Gimli's expression of awe and reverence at the mithril shirt now made sense. Bilbo had been in a relationship with the king. If the bead he had glimpsed was what he was beginning to suspect, it was more than that. Bilbo was the widowed consort of Erebor. 

Before the couple had even pulled apart there was a twin cry as the only warning before they were tackled by Kili and an unknown dwarrow Frodo guessed was Fili based on the stories he had heard. The couple smiled, Bilbo pulling the brothers into an embrace and gently knocking foreheads with both of them, keeping the connection just long enough to clearly convey affection.

When they stood, it was to face the rest of the dwarrows standing before them, Bilbo smiling at each in turn before turning to Frodo and extending an arm. Pulling him close he smiled, turning to Thorin. 

"This is my nephew, Frodo. He carried the ring of power on a journey across middle earth to destroy it. Gimli and Legolas accompanied him; joined by Samwise, Pippin, and Merry of the Shire, Boromir son of the steward of Gondor, and Aragorn; son of Arathorn newly crowned king Ellesar of Gondor." 

Seeing the shocked expression on the faces of those around him Frodo blushed and looked away, causing Bilbo to laugh. Taking a step away he was quickly accosted by Fili and Kili, the pair wanting to know everything about the adventure. Laughing he agreed to tell them of the journey, following them to where the pair of elves and other few dwarrows were waiting he turned to look back at Bilbo. 

Seeing him pressing his forehead against Thorin's once more, the couple smiling happily hands cupping each other's cheeks as they spoke softly to one another he came to the realization that this was home. 

This was what Bilbo had been spending his life waiting for, and it felt right. Seeing his uncle positively radiating happiness was enough to make him smile and turn back to the conversation, letting the couple have time alone to mend their hearts and start anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially Bagginshield trash, and I am damned proud of that. Like I said, first foray into this fandom. I was oddly enough inspired for the idea by listening to Into The West yesterday and the idea wouldn't leave until I had it written down.  
> I've read a lot of pieces where they immediately start mackin on each other and pick up a relationship IMMEDIATELY after seeing one another again, and while I love those, I don't personally think it's a realistic ideal. So I set out to write my own version; one where Bilbo decides he has too many things to say and is determined to make Thorin hear him out before the healing process can truly begin and they can find their way into a new relationship.  
> I hope it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
